


Squish

by Anbessette



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation, Sparring, Stuffing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, chubby jester, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anbessette/pseuds/Anbessette
Summary: Jester sees an ad for a fight club, and immediately decides that she and Beau have to go. That's when she realises she can't buckle up her old armour anymore ...
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Squish

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant as a kink meme fill, but when I went back to check it turned out the prompt I was thinking of actually describes a very different dynamic to what I wrote here. So now it's just ordinary, unprompted kinky smut. Enjoy.

“Fuck shit BALLS!” Jester flung her treacherous breastplate to the floor and glared furiously at it. She’d been having a really good day until this – she and Beau had gone shopping, had a long lunch and visited her favourite pastry shop, and the seedy tavern they’d passed on the way home had a flyer up inviting all comers to an evening fight club. An actual fight club! It’d been way too long since she’d gotten to publicly beat the shit out of people just for the fun of it, and so as soon as they got back she’d rushed to dig out the armour from her adventuring days. And … it didn’t fit. After like ten minutes of struggling to pull the sides closed around her chubby middle, she’d had to admit defeat.

“Jes? You OK in there?” Beau peered through the door, and took in the situation at a glance: the familiar studded leather armour lying on the floor, Jester panting with effort, tail lashing angrily behind her. “What’s up?” she asked carefully, waiting for a hint on how she should react.

Beau was a great girlfriend like that. Jester knew that if she was actually upset, Beau would go off on a rant about the bullshit standards people put on women’s bodies and tell Jester how strong and cool and sexy she was, and come cuddle and just be really nice to her. Orrrrr … well. The other option was for Beau to be _mean_ to her, and tease her about getting too fat to squeeze herself into the armour she’d once worn every day until it all ended in kinky sex. The thought made the hot swell of embarrassment inside her twist into something more like arousal.

Mind made up, Jester stuck out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout that she knew looked _adorable_ on her. “I can’t do it up! How crazy is that? It makes no sense!”

Beau’s face lit up with a wicked smirk, and she shut the bedroom door behind her. “Yeah,” she drawled. She stalked closer to Jester, eyeing her up and down before locking in on her round tummy. “No idea why that’d be.”

Jester gave a little squeak of surprise as Beau’s hands snaked behind her and grabbed two overflowing handfuls of her ass. “This thing’s sticking out _behind_ you, it can’t be getting in the way.” She let go and paced around Jester, ending up pressed close against her back, hands on her thighs. As she slowly slid her hands up, she continued “And these legs are looking more like tree trunks, but that wouldn’t stop you from buckling on a breastplate.”

Hands skated over her hips and came to linger on the layer of squish around the top. Beau’s blunt fingernails dug in just hard enough for Jester to feel through her dress. She waited with bated breath for a comment, but all she got was a soft “Hmmm?”.

Beau’s hands slid forward to cup her tummy. Jester flinched a little, abs tightening reflexively under the touch. Beau waited her out, and with Jester’s next exhale her belly surged forward to fill her palms again. “Crazy,” Beau breathed, giving a firm squeeze. She gave the thick lump of flesh a brisk shake, and when she let go it kept jiggling long enough to make Jester’s cheeks burn.

“OK!” Beau said, releasing Jester and coming around to face her again. “I see what the problem is.”

“Oh yeah?”

“It’s gotta be your dress,” said Beau. “All these thick layers of fabric bunching up under the armour. Once we get rid of that, you’ll be good.”

That would have been obvious bullshit even if Beau hadn’t just been groping all of Jester’s plumpest parts. The sundress she had on very clearly consisted of a single light, swishy layer.

“Oh my gosh, you’re so right! _Ob_ viously it is just that.” Jester swept her hair over one shoulder and turned to expose the tie at the back of her neck. “Help me take it off?”

Beau undid the knot and began slowly, gradually sliding the dress down her body. And the thing was: Jester had bought this dress _recently_. It was maybe probably definitely bigger than the ones she’d worn under her armour back when she could get into it, but the point was it fit her just fine. So she could absolutely tell that Beau was fucking with her, pulling the fabric taut as she inched it down just to make it _feel_ like the outfit hugged her plump form tightly as a second skin that she needed to be _peeled_ out of.

Beau could be such a dick sometimes. It was so fucking hot.

The dress reached the apex of Jester’s jutting belly and jerked to an abrupt halt. “Oops,” said Beau, her tone faux-apologetic and oozing smugness. “Sorry, this is harder than I thought it’d be, just gimme a second ...”

“Beau, if you wreck my dress -”

“You've got Mending.” With that, Beau pulled the fabric even tighter and _yanked_ it down. Jester’s belly bounced, her cunt throbbed and a deep moan burst out of her as the dress fluttered to the floor. She stood in the middle of the room, soft and exposed in nothing but her bra and rapidly soaking underwear, and Beau stared at her like she wanted to eat her alive.

“Here,” Beau said after a moment, clearing her throat and handing over the breastplate. “See how it goes.”

Having the dress off made no difference at all, except to put some skin on display in the gaps where the two halves of the breastplate refused to meet. Once again, Jester fruitlessly tried to tug them closed around her thickened middle. But while before it had just been frustrating, the failure now sent a little thrill racing up her spine. She was expecting Beau to watch her struggle for a while, but she barely lasted thirty seconds before saying “Want some help there?”

“Oh, you know, if you’ve got nothing better to do!”

Beau chuckled, and moved in to stand at Jester’s back again. “You’ll have to suck in.”

Jester twisted to glare over her shoulder. “Do you _really think_ I haven’t _tried that – hey!_ ”

Beau landed a quick, stinging smack on Jester’s chubby butt. “Don’t be a brat. Now, come on. I’ll count to three, and then you’re gonna _suck in this gut_ -” She jiggled it for emphasis. “- and hold it ‘til I tell you to let go. One, two, THREE!”

Jester sucked in for all she was worth as Beau hauled on the two pieces of armour, bringing front and back together and squeezing a loud gasp out of her in the process. “Don’t let go,” Beau reminded her sharply, “I’ve still gotta do up these clasps, and then the other side.” She fiddled with the fastenings for gods-only-knew how long, while Jester’s stomach muscles quivered with the strain. Finally, Beau said “OK, relax.”

It was … oh gods, _fuck_ , it was so tight. Her tummy tried to surge forward but went nowhere, already smushed against the stiff leather without a whisper of space to spare. She was packed in like a sausage in its skin, every ounce of fat compressed in on itself. She ran a hand firmly down the front of her armour and gave a full-body shudder at the tension under her hand and the pressure in her gut. She could swear she heard the leather creak with her every panting breath.

“Halfway there,” Beau said, her voice gone thick with lust.

“ _Halfway?_ ” Jester squeaked.

Beau’s smile was diabolical. “Well, yeah,” she said. “This wasn’t your whole plan, to just put the armour on and then done, right? You were gonna wear it to fight club. We have to see if you can fight like this.”

“Nope,” said Jester immediately. She couldn’t even bend at the waist or take a full breath. _Fight?_ There was no way.

“Only one way to find out,” said Beau. “If you really can’t, better to learn that now, with just you and me, yeah? Those random fuckers at fight club won’t go easy on you just cause you got too fat to put up a real challenge. They don’t love you like I do.” She winked, and started haphazardly shoving clothes back in the wardrobe, clearing space for a makeshift sparring ring.

“Ummm …”

Beau paused and looked at her. “Green?” she asked quietly.

Just hearing the question soothed her. Of _course_ Jester wasn’t going to hold her own against her dope monk girlfriend in unarmed combat, but that wasn’t the point; pretending it was was just part of the game they were playing. “Green,” she said decisively. “And Beau? No-one asked you to go easy.”

Beau grinned, stepped into the cleared space and spread her arms wide. “Come at me, bro!”

The breastplate was the most restrictive thing Jester had ever worn. Her speed and dexterity were totally fucked. The best she could do was awkwardly waddle at Beau, who just laughed and effortlessly dodged all of her blows. And even though this was the hot, tingly, fun kind of humiliating, Jester still really hated to lose, so when she saw an opening she lunged at Beau without thinking. Beau neatly stepped out of the way because _of course she did_ , and Jester lost her balance and toppled over.

The straining straps holding her breastplate in place could only take so much. They snapped as soon as she hit the floor, and Jester’s belly instantly expanded, taking full advantage of its precious new freedom. She rolled onto her back in blissful relief, letting her poor confined tummy bulge out above her, where it heaved up and down as she sucked in deep, grateful breaths. After a moment she remembered Beau, and shot her a weak thumbs up.

“Damn,” said Beau. “That was what, twenty seconds? _Less?_ And now look at you.” She prodded Jester’s pudgy underbelly with her foot. Jester couldn’t summon the energy to try and move out of reach or push Beau away. She just lay there, taking it, and whimpered with helpless arousal. “Aww. You’re like a turtle stuck on its back.” Beau prodded her once more, then held out her hands. “Want some help?”

Jester took her hands and let herself be pulled upright. Beau grunted with exertion and Jester felt her cheeks flush bright purple. Fake or deliberately exaggerated or totally genuine, she seriously couldn’t tell, but the thought of being so heavy that Beau was struggling with this had Jester squeezing her thighs together against the throbbing need between her legs.

“Well, anyway, now we know,” said Beau. “You _can’t_ fight in this armour.”

Jester pulled the remains of the armour off and tossed them aside. It felt amazing to be out of it and she was desperately horny, but still, she didn’t want the game to be over quite yet. “Oh, I don’t know,” she mused coyly. “I feel like it might not really have been a fair test? I am _very_ full of cupcakes right now.”

“Oh, I know you are,” purred Beau. She poked a finger into the top of Jester’s belly, and yeah, it went more like _sproing_ than the _squish_ it would have been if the stomach underneath wasn’t packed with food. “I was with you all morning. I saw how much you had for lunch, and then there was the _bakery_ … I thought you’d put some of those pastries in your pink haversack, but they all ended up in this blue one.” Jester squirmed as Beau gave her rounded tummy a meaningful pat. “Doesn’t mean it wasn’t a fair test, though,” Beau continued. “Do you seriously think you _wouldn’t_ be full for the fight? It’s after dinner time, so we’d eat first. They serve dessert at that tavern, you wouldn’t be able to resist having one – or, like, at least one and a half, you’re always stealing bites of mine. And it’s the one where the owner has those pet goats, remember? They're constantly offering you glasses of milk cause you’re the only one who ever orders that. By the time the fight rolled around, you’d be stuffed so full of stew and pudding and milk, I’d probably hear it sloshing around inside you as you walked into the ring. Or, well. _Waddled._ ”

Jester was practically enthralled, just letting Beau’s filthy words wash over her, so she didn’t even see it coming when the monk swept her legs out from under her. She hit the ground with a yelp, and next thing she knew, Beau was straddling her and had her hands pinned behind her head. “Your opponent would knock you off your feet,” Beau murmured. “Just like that … you’d be helpless. Trapped under your own swollen gut. They wouldn’t even need to do anything to keep you pinned for six seconds, and that’s the match. Then they leave you lying there in front of everyone and the staff have to _roll_ you out of the ring before the next round.”

That was Jester’s breaking point. She shook off Beau’s grip on her wrists with ease and dragged her into a frantic, searing kiss, bringing Beau crashing down on top of her from where she sat astride her hips. The weight of her body pressing down on Jester’s nicely full belly was kind of _a lot_ but it was also _awesome_ and Jester moaned desperately into the kiss. They made out like that for a while, until Beau started grinding on her and Jester realised they were going to have sex right there on the floor unless she said something now. And she’d much rather have sex in her big soft bed with Marquesian sheets and many pillows.

“Beau, let’s go to bed.”

“Huh? Why? This is fine.”

“ _Beau._ ”

Hearing the ‘pay attention damn it’ tone in Jester’s voice, Beau shifted back into a sitting position so she could listen without getting distracted kissing down her neck. “Yeah?”

“I wanna go to _bed_. It’s comfy there.”

“Hmm, I’m pretty comfy here, though. Lots of padding.” She tapped a little tune on Jester’s belly like she was playing a drum. Jester scowled ferociously up at her, and Beau started to laugh. “OK, OK. Let’s go.” She bounced to her feet and pulled Jester up after her. “After you.”

Jester could only think of one reason Beau would be asking her to go first. If she wanted to stare, well, Jester would make sure it was a show worth watching. She shimmied out of her underwear and put a seductive sway into her gait as she strolled across the room. Just like she predicted, Beau’s hand hit her ass with a solid, meaty _thwack_.

“What was that for?” Jester asked, blinking innocently at Beau.

“Just wanted to see it jiggle. Couldn’t resist. You know I love your fat ass.” She pulled Jester into her arms and nuzzled into her. “Mmm … Love your everything, actually. You’re so hot. I can’t get over how you’re so strong and so soft at the same time. All those firm muscles under a layer of squishiness, it’s just the best thing in the world to squeeze. Can barely keep my hands off you.” Reverently, she unclasped Jester's bra. “And your tits, holy shit, I thought they were beautiful back when we first met, and I was _right,_ but I had no fucking idea how much hotter they could get, or that I’d get to _touch_ them …”

The bed was in reach now, and Jester scrambled on to collapse into her nest of pillows. Beau stripped out of her clothes and climbed in next to her with the kind of speed that left Jester wondering if she'd just burned a ki point.

“So, here we are. What do you wanna do now?”

“My plan pretty much ended at ‘bed’,” Jester admitted. “What do you wanna do?”

“It’s so hard to choose,” said Beau, rubbing her chin thoughtfully and making a face like she was contemplating the mysteries of the universe. “I could eat you out … sit on your face … we could go back to grinding, that was really working for me …”

“Yeah, that,” said Jester, nodding enthusiastically. “The grinding was really good for me too. Except I don’t think I could come from that, so once you do, then you could fingerbang me?”

“Deal,” said Beau, and swung herself into Jester’s lap. With a little shuffling, they got situated with Beau’s legs clamped around one of Jester’s thighs and their faces at perfect kissing distance. Beau’s cunt was warm and wet on her thigh, rocking back and forth in a slow, luxurious rolling motion or rubbing dirty little circles, and Beau was making breathy little groaning noises that showed just how much she was loving it. The position didn’t give Jester a lot of direct stimulation, but Beau’s leg would sometimes brush over her mound in a perfect, tantalising hint of what was to come. Lying semi reclined against her pillows like this made Jester’s tummy bunch up, and a quick, startling jolt of pleasure went straight to her clit every time Beau bumped up against that roll of pudge, squeezing it between their bodies. Then Beau’s hips started moving harder, faster, less controlled, and she came with a final, shuddering moan.

She slumped against Jester in the aftermath of her orgasm, pressing clumsy kisses to her breasts and collarbone until she had her breath back. Then clever fingers were plunging inside her, gliding almost frictionless through the slick to target that perfect spot. As Beau’s arm movements ramped up in intensity, Jester felt like there were shockwaves rippling through her entire body with every thrust, sweeping her along like the tides of the ocean. The thumb of Beau’s other hand pressed against her clit with just the right amount of pressure and wow, that was _it_ , suddenly Jester was locked up, clenching around Beau’s fingers and coming with a glorious gush of heat.

“Hey,” Beau murmured, after, when they’d been floating warm and content in each other’s arms for a while. “We can go to fight club if you want. Not -” She yawned. “Not, like, _today_ , but. We can get new armour. ‘S easy enough to do.”

“I could get it in a pretty colour,” Jester agreed, perking up. “But if we go to fight club, I wanna fight _you_ , OK? Not just strangers.”

“Cause of how hot that just was? Fuck that, we are _not_ gonna make out in front of a paying audience of mostly dudes. Especially when it’s not even _us_ they’re paying for tickets.”

Jester giggled at the sleepy indignance in Beau’s voice. “No, no, I meant – remember Zadash? That time at my dad’s place, before we knew he was my dad?”

Just thinking about that night still made Jester smile, all these years later. The fierce, wild freedom of letting loose, her and Beau gleefully whaling on each other then falling into an embrace, battered and bloodied and screaming for joy …

“Oh, yeah,” Beau said, and her face lit up. “That fucking ruled. Yeah. We’re doing this. But when we do, you gotta promise to prep healing spells as well as the scary shit, OK?”

Jester linked their pinkies together. “Promise.”


End file.
